


Past Imperfect

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Control Issues, Intimacy, M/M, Past Underage Sexual Molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen loves to hook up, but it's always on his terms. He's always in control, and no one gets close. It works fine...until he meets Jared. Jared wants to show him how things can be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spring 2016 round of [salt_burn_porn](salt_burn_porn.livejournal.com), for [blackrabbit42](blackrabbit42.livejournal.com)'s 's prompt, "the worst little things that you never confide". Many thanks to [theatregirl7299](theatregirl7299.livejournal.com) for support and a swift beta!

 

“Hey, big guy. You're cute.”

Jensen plopped himself into the lap of the tall, gorgeous guy he'd been eyeing all evening at the frat party. He didn't know the guy's name, but that really didn't matter. Who needed names when you just wanted to have a good time?

“Uh...hi.” Gorgeous Guy ran a hand—a huge hand, damn—through his thick, dark brown hair. It waved around his forehead and curled around his ears, and Jensen couldn't wait to run his own hands through it. And now that he was up close, Jensen could see the eyes he thought were just hazel were really an intriguing mix of blue, brown, and green, and that those eyes were set at a slight angle that was very...interesting in context with the high, elegant cheekbones.

Jensen ran his tongue over his lips; he knew they were always a draw, full and sexy, and sure enough, Jared's eyes followed the movement before flicking up to meet Jensen's stare. Jensen smiled slowly, letting his eyes hold Jared's gaze while rocking his hips juuuust a little to get things going. The night wasn't getting any younger.

“So...I'm Jared. This is my first semester here. What year are you?”

Jensen stifled a sigh. 'Jared' was a talker. Who needed talking?

_You don't say a word._

Jared jumped when Jensen leaned in and kissed him. “It's okay, I'm not gonna bite,” Jensen purred. “Unless, of course, you want me to.” He nipped at Jared's bottom lip while running a hand down his chest. That T-shirt merely hinted at the muscles that Jensen could feel swelling beneath it. He ran his finger over a nipple and was pleased to feel it harden.

Jared laughed nervously. “Hey, uh...not to question my luck in scoring the hottest guy here—or on campus, for that matter—but can we maybe have a beer and get to know each other a bit? What do you say?”

_You say anything..._

“I say less talk and more kissing.” Jensen moved in again, but was stopped by Jared's raised hand and puzzled expression.

“Can we slow down? Please? I think you're really attractive, and--not gonna lie—I've seen you around campus and wanted to meet you. But I'd really like to know the name of who I'm kissing. That's just how I am. Okay?”

Irritation flashed through Jensen and he hopped up off Jared's lap. “Whatever. If you're not interested, I can go find someone who is.” Frustration made him prickly; he'd seen Jared around for a few weeks, and the guy was something else. Seeing Jared at the party made Jensen think it was his lucky night. Still, Jensen never had a problem finding someone to play with. He was hot, he knew it, and he used it to his advantage. Whenever he got an itch, he scratched it. He had all the sex he wanted, and it was always on his terms—the how, the when, the who, the where. Jensen called the shots.

_You're a little slut..._

He tossed his head and sauntered away, letting his hips sway a little. He knew his ass looked sensational in his favorite stone-gray jeans, the ones that positively molded to him. Let 'Jared' see what he was missing, while scoping the party around for new prey. He wanted a good fuck, and he was going to get one. Get in, get naked, get off, get out—that was Jensen's modus operandi. And no tall, gorgeous, talky guy was going to slow him down.

* * *

Jensen raced up the sidewalk to his friend Todd Harker's house. They had both turned eleven last month and were having a sleepover to celebrate. Now they could stay up later and everything. They had already planned what movies they were going to watch, which video games they would play, and Todd said his mom was going to order pizza just for them. Jensen couldn't wait to get started. It was going to be the best!

“Jensen! Come on in!” Todd threw the front door open, and the boys thumped up the stairs to drop off Jensen's stuff in Todd's bedroom, then all the way down to the family room, where video games are already fanned out in front of the television.

They spent the whole evening there, playing games until the pizza arrived. Todd had all the Star Wars movies, so they watched the first one while they ate, happily downing a large pepperoni pizza while the Empire and the Rebel Force wrangled on the television.

Todd's brother Terry wandered in partway through the movie. “Hey, rugrats.” He was sixteen, and constantly made it clear that Todd and his friends were far, far beneath him.

Todd sighed. “We are _not_ rugrats, Terry! Jeez! We're not five!”

Jensen watched them bicker together. It made him feel a little uncomfortable, but sometimes his older brother Josh got on his nerves too. Just...Josh never got kinda nasty the way Terry did sometimes.

Finally Todd yelled, “Mom? Terry's bothering us!”

“Now, Terry, leave your brother alone. It's his night with Jensen.” Mrs. Harker called down the stairs. “You don't like it when he hangs out with your friends.”

Terry gave an overly-dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes before slowly departing the family room with heavy footfalls.

“Jeez! What a jerk!” Todd said, and Jensen laughed, relieved that they were alone again.

After another round of ferocious gaming, Todd went upstairs and asked his mom if they could sleep down there.

“Please, mom? Terry and his friends do it all the time!”

“Well, if you don't think you'll get scared or anything. I'll leave the kitchen light on—it'll just give a little light down the stairs.”

The boys went upstairs and got Jensen's stuff and Todd's sleeping bag. They lugged that downstairs, then came back up for pillows and blankets. Arranging their bags in front of the television, they put in the next movie and snuggled unto their sleeping bags to watch.

“This is great!” whispered Jensen. The television glowed warmly in the dark room, his tummy was full of pizza, and he was having so much fun.

“Yeah!” Todd agreed.

Jensen was asleep ten minutes later.

He woke suddenly, momentarily disoriented about where he was. Whatever he was lying on was harder than his bed, and the shadows were unfamiliar. The sliver of light from the Harker's kitchen let him discern the shape of their sofa, and he turned his head to see Todd a few feet away, snoring softly. _Gonna tease him about that in the morning,_ Jensen thought with amusement.

He started when a hand suddenly covered his mouth, almost choking on his own saliva in fear. The hand was big and faintly damp, and it was accompanied by something tickly against his ear.

“Shhhhh.” Jensen realized it was lips brushing his ear. “Not a sound.” The words were barely audible, more breath than sound, but Jensen could tell it was Terry. “You're gonna be quiet as a mouse, right?”

Jensen nodded, scared of what the larger boy might do to him. He tried to look around without moving, but the light didn't reach to the area where they were sleeping.

“Good boy.” Something wet and spongy circled inside Jensen's ear, and he couldn't help a tiny squeak of surprise. “Shh!” The hand clamped over his mouth tightened, and Jensen nodded again. He squinched his eyes shut.

Terry pressed himself up against Jensen's body. Removing his hand from Jensen's mouth, Terry carefully unzipped the sleeping bag. Jensen felt the cool air rush in, and his Chewbacca pajamas suddenly felt thin and inadequate. In contrast, Terry's hand felt too warm, searing Jensen's skin through the thin cotton jersey.

Jensen gritted his teeth as that overly-warm hand roved across his body, rubbing over his chest and belly, sliding lower to grope at his soft little dick. Terry pushed himself against Jensen's hip, and he knew that the hard bulge he felt there was Terry's dick, which felt a thousand times bigger. A tear seeped out of each eye, sliding down to pool in his ears. He silently prayed over and over that nothing more than this would happen, nothing like the things he couldn't even really bring himself to think about that were in TV-movies and crime shows.

His prayers were answered to that extent at least; Terry's hips moved harder and faster on Jensen's hip, his hand moving over Jensen's still form, his breath panting hotly into Jensen's ear. A final strangled gasp, and Jensen felt a hot wetness seeping through his pajamas.

“You don't say a word, you got me? You say anything, I'll tell them it was all your fault and how you're a little slut. Understand?” The words hissed into Jensen's ear, sending fresh shivers of fear down his spine.

Jensen nodded once more, and then—thankfully--he was alone.

 

* * *

A couple of weeks after the frat party, Jensen sat in The Beanery, the coffee shop he favored that was a convenient two blocks from campus. Jensen enjoyed parties and sex, but he also prided himself on getting the best grades he possibly could. He had a paper to write for his theater history class, so he was having a black coffee and a pumpkin muffin while he worked, clicking between his notes and his draft.

“Hi.” A tall body slid into the seat across from Jensen, and multi-hued eyes over elegant cheekbones surveyed him.

“Uh...hi.” In his study mode, Jensen felt at a disadvantage; his brash, aggressive party-boy persona was nowhere to be seen. Besides, he had no idea what talky-Jared wanted with him, since clearly he hadn't wanted sex.

“I, uh, I saw you here and I thought...I'd say hi.” Jared ran his hand through that luxuriant hair, and damn, that was a hot move. Jensen quickly sipped his coffee to distract himself.

“Yeah, I see that.”

Jared sipped his own coffee, some large cup topped with whipped cream and cinnamon. “I thought maybe since we aren't at a nosy party full of drunk students that we could talk a little.” His eyes regarded Jensen steadily, and damn if they didn't make him think of some ridiculously large puppy dog, complete with the furrowed eyebrows.

“Talk about what? You made it clear you weren't interested. No harm, no foul.”

Jared sighed. “Do you do that all the time? Deflect like that?” He shook his head and looked out the window a moment before turning back to Jensen. “Could I possibly find out what your name is, at least?”

Jensen felt a little sheepish. It wasn't that he hadn't been raised with manners and all. He'd just gotten used to dictating all the terms for anyone who wanted to meet him. Or fuck him, as the case tended to be.

“Jensen. Jensen Ackles.”

Jared smiled, and holy shit—the dimples were blinding, along with the white teeth. Jensen couldn't resist smiling back.

“That's great. Hi, Jensen. May I join you for coffee?”

Coffee in the afternoon turned into a round of frisbee in the quad, and then a drive out to Triple B Burgers, on Jared's recommendation that they had the best burgers around. Jensen, mouth full of deliciousness, had to agree.

It was funny—not since he was a kid had hanging out with someone felt so easy. Jensen's relationships in high school and college had all been about either shared classes or sex. Not since...Todd.

_I'll tell them it was all your fault..._

Jared, apparently not noticing how quiet Jensen had fallen, was still talking about some burger place in San Antonio. He reached across the table and laid his hand over Jensen's.

_You're a little slut..._

Jensen stood up abruptly, rattling the dishes. “I have to go. Lotta...lotta work to do.” He threw some money on the table. “Thanks.”

Jared looked shocked at the sudden change. “Um...okay. I'll drive you back to campus.”

 _Shit._ Jared had driven, since he had been the one to make the restaurant recommendation. Jensen curse himself for the misstep. It was way too far to walk though, so Jensen was going to have to suck it up.

They left the restaurant in silence, getting into Jared's truck without a word. As they drove back to town, Jensen found himself uncomfortably aware of Jared's physical presence. He was a big guy—tall, broad shoulders, muscular, legs for miles. Sitting so close together in the truck cab, Jensen found himself smelling Jared's cologne and skin, noticing his long fingers on the steering wheel. Jensen's eyes kept returning to Jared's strong jawline, slightly softened by dark stubble, and following the lines where his dimples were hiding. The itch to see that body naked, touch it and be touched, awoke in Jensen's belly, and by the time they got back to campus, he had a hard-on growing.

“So--” Jared began, but Jensen pounced, seizing his mouth in a kiss, one hand finally in that fabulous hair and the other gripping the back of Jared's neck.

This time, unlike the party, Jared returned his kiss, eagerly wrapping an arm around Jensen's shoulders and opening his mouth beneath the probing of Jensen's tongue. They kissed for long moments until their breathing started to grow heavier and the truck window fogged up.

“We can go to my room. My roommate is away tonight, and I don't think we're going to fit in here.” Jared's voice was husky with arousal, but also amused.

Jensen nodded, his mouth buzzing from kissing Jared, and they headed up to Jared's room.

The second Jared locked the door behind them, Jensen ripped his own clothing off. In less than a minute, his shirt, jeans, boxers, and socks and shoes were in a heap, and he stood naked in the center of the room. His cock, already on-board with the program, stood up stiffly from his groin, and he gripped it with one hand and slowly stroked it as he waited for Jared to catch up.

Jared's eyes were wide, and his mouth open. “Wow, um...that's gotta be the fastest I ever saw someone undress. I kinda thought—well, I had kinda hoped to um, help you with that.” Despite his surprised words, Jared couldn't stop staring at Jensen, which made Jensen preen a little. He knew his own body was good; Jared might be more overall muscular, but Jensen was well-toned and lithe, with broad shoulders, narrow hips, and slightly bowed legs that rarely failed to elicit appreciation. His cock was thick and dark pink, and he shaved around it and his balls, so it was all pretty and bare. Jensen slowly fisted his dick, watching how avidly Jared stared as he did so.

“Come on, get 'em off,” Jensen ordered. “I assume you have some lube and condoms? Where is it?”

Jared pulled off his T-shirt and started unzipping his jeans. “Dude, seriously. What's the hurry?” He pointed to the nightstand. “In there.”

Jensen got the supplies and hopped onto the bed, lying down and running one lubed finger around his hole while Jared slowly finished undressing. Jared's chest was as ripped as Jensen had deduced, and his legs were crazy long. His body was elegant, strong, and sexy as hell, and Jensen's cock jumped in response. He sank one eager finger into himself before Jared made it over to sit on the bed. Judging by the hitch in Jared's breath, he was admiring the view.

But Jared put a hand out, resting it on Jensen's arm. “I'm not kidding. What's the hurry? I feel like we're skipping ahead over a bunch of the good stuff, man.” He lay down next to Jensen. “Can we slow down? You're not a blow-up doll, and neither am I. I want us to share this.”

Jensen pulled his finger out. “Look, this is who I am. I like sex, and I don't fool around. I'm not looking for romance or any shit like that, okay? You wanna fuck me, or be fucked by me, great—let's do it.”

Jared cupped Jensen's cheek and kissed him; a deep, unhurried kiss. Like when they'd kissed in the truck, it was delicious. Jensen grabbed Jared's cock and pumped it. It was as proportional as he'd hoped for; its girth filled his hand, and the length was equally generous. It felt good in Jensen's hand, iron-hard under the soft tan skin, the cap fat and round and already with a bead of pre-come welling at the slit. Jared groaned as his hips bucked.

“Jesus...Jensen, I want you like crazy, but God, please—is this what you're used to?” He kissed Jensen again. “Can I—would you let me show you what else it can be like? That it doesn't have to be so—cold? That—there's more?”

Jensen could not deny to himself that he found Jared incredibly attractive. Adding in Jared's charm and the easy way they'd spent the evening together to that attraction filled Jensen with a mixture of curiosity and insecurity. That mixture was unsettling, and he didn't like it. Jensen was always in charge.

“No. This is it. This is all you get, take it or leave it.” He pushed himself up to a sitting position. “I guess this was a mistake.”

He moved to stand up, but Jared slid from the bed, kneeling in front of him.

“Please...” Jared whispered. “Please, give me a chance. Please let me show you.” He gently rested his hands on Jensen's knees.

Jensen froze. Jared's eyes--beautiful, pleading—gazed into his, Jared's soft pink mouth whispered “Please...” again.

Jensen let his knees fall open. Jared moved closer, shoulders bracketed by Jensen's bowed legs, and Jared's long fingers slid up Jensen's thighs, rubbing little circles in until they reached his cock. They wrapped around it and stroked, root to head, again and again. Jensen watched in fascination as a fat pearl of clear pre-come bubbled up, and Jared leaned forward, his long rosy tongue delicate licking that pearl off. It made Jensen gasp.

Now Jared's tongue circled the cap, swirling slowly like Jensen was an ice cream cone, and Jared had to lick it all up before it melted. Every few circles, he dragged the tip of his tongue right through the slit before resuming the swirls. All the while, his fingers massaged the length of Jensen's cock, or else cupped his smooth balls, rolling them in that big palm in a way that made Jensen a little breathless.

Jensen was unable to do anything but watch; watch Jared work him while he let the sensations fill him. He'd never had a blow job delivered with this...this care, this concentration. It was like Jared was waking every single nerve ending, creating a heat that slowly kindled underneath Jensen's skin.

Now that clever tongue lapped his whole dick, running down one side to the base, then back to the top. Jared licked all the way around like that, and then—oh god, oh finally--sank down with his mouth and swallowed Jensen's cock whole.

Jensen's head fell back onto the bed, the heat and wetness overwhelming him. He usually preferred to face-fuck whoever was on his cock, driving in hard and fast, but lying there while Jared's mouth rose and fell, his lips a hot ring around Jensen's dick, tongue rubbing the tender underside and still teasing the slit along the way, was a whole new facet of sensuality. He lay there and moaned softly, body lax except for the little jerks that pleasure evoked from his hips.

Jared pulled off and crawled onto the bed with Jensen. “Do you see what I mean a little?” He kissed Jensen tenderly. “I don't want to just use you or be used by you. I want to pleasure you. I want to give you some of myself. I want to be intimate with you.” More kissing, and it was soft and deep and Jensen could lose himself in it. “I want us to share this. I want you to know how special you are; not just insanely hot, but how unique and beautiful, and I want to use my mouth,” a soft kiss, “and my tongue and my body as well as my cock to demonstrate that. Is that okay?”

Jensen nodded and returned each kiss, his hand reaching to pull Jared closer. They rolled, but Jared ended up on the bottom, Jensen lying on top until he spread his legs to straddle Jared's hips.

“What's your preference?” Jared asked, hands massaging Jensen's thighs. “I like either way.”

“Yeah, me too, but...” Jared's cock was riding the crease of Jensen's ass, and it felt so good already. He wanted that meaty beast inside him, wanted to ride Jared. Jensen was six foot and one hundred eighty pounds; between his own size and his need to be in control, it was rare that his partner was larger than him. He wanted to enjoy this opportunity. “I'm already ready, so...”

Jared chuckled. “Yeah, that worked out, didn't it?” He picked up the condom lying on the bed and unwrapped it, but Jensen took it from him.

“Let me.”

He smoothed it onto Jared's cock quickly, giving him a few extra tugs as he did so. That fucker was a big son of a bitch, and his own dick drooled with anticipation. Jensen moved back up over Jared's hips and lined it up with himself. Jared licked his lips while he watched Jensen rise up on his knees, position himself, and begin to push down.

 _Shit, shit shit..._ Jensen couldn't stop himself from panting as he worked himself down, pulling back a little and sinking further, slowly easing Jared's cock into his body. He could feel Jared's fingers tight on his thighs, heard Jared's own breathing shorten. One of Jared's hands disappeared from Jensen's leg to grip his cock, stroking it in a leisurely way; not enough to bring him off, but enough to keep him hard as he was breached.

By the time he was finally resting completely on Jared's groin, Jensen knew he had never been filled so thoroughly. Every bit of his channel was stuffed with cock; Jensen rubbed his stomach, half expecting to feel the head poking from inside. He sat still, just working on breathing evenly, letting himself stretch and adapt. Jared huffed while he too was still, but Jensen could feel him trembling as he fought to lie quietly and wait for Jensen.

“Okay,” Jensen whispered, and pushed up before letting himself fall. Over and over, he rose and fell, until he was sliding up and dropping down the entire length of Jared's dick. It was like some marvelous carousel ride, up and down the moving pole, until his head was spinning and he had to lean back and rest his hands behind him on Jared's legs.

“Oh, Jesus,” groaned Jared, hips bucking up underneath Jensen. “Look so good, so fucking hot! Watching you ride me, my cock sliding into you—holy fuck!”

Jensen's head dropped back, and he let go of one of Jared's leg to tease his own nipples. He was rewarded by another deep groan from Jared. “Oh, Jen, God...let me touch, please?” Shifting his weight, Jensen pushed off Jared's legs and put his hands on Jared's chest instead, looking down into his face. Jared's eyes were blown dark, and a faint sheen of sweat made his tan skin glow. Jared slid his hands up from Jensen's thighs to his chest and tweaked his nipples, rubbing them with the long pads of his thumbs and pinching them tightly. Jensen loved having his nipples played with, but it was usually something he did to himself, since sex with partners was too direct for foreplay like that. Feeling Jared's fingers on them was fucking exquisite, and sent ripples of tiny sparks throughout his body.

“Jen...let me hear you, baby. You feel good? Is this good for you?” Jared moaned, his head rolling on the pillow. “Fuck, so hot. Wanna hear you too—let it out, sweetheart. Nothing wrong with a little noise in bed, lets your partner know you're pleasing them.” Jared broke off, panting. “Goddamn, you sure are pleasing me. About to drive me out of my mind. Gonna come, baby, any second!”

His pants grew harsher and he grabbed Jensen by the waist, thrusting upward and keeping Jensen from bouncing, driving them together. Jensen's cock thwapped on Jared's belly, strings of pre-come glistening when Jensen pulled away. Jared nailed his prostate, sending sharp bursts of pleasure into his balls, combining with the more diffuse stimulation from his whole channel from the steady friction of Jared's cock fucking into him. It coalesced into a mass of blissful sensation, surging up through Jensen like a wave from the root of his balls and exploding in his brain. He short-circuited, his body spasming as he was still impaled on Jared, fingers gripping Jared's chest, mouth open and gasping.

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh shit, Jared! Oh shit shit shitshitshit....aahhh!” The words wrenched themselves out of him, startling him, but he could do nothing until his climax finished. Jared's orgasm hit just after Jensen peaked, cock pulsing strongly inside him, the heat of Jared's ejaculation filling Jensen even through the condom. Jared cried out, his body shaking between Jensen's legs, prolonging his own moment of rapture. Paroxyms of ecstasy shook him and finally receded, leaving him lying on Jared's chest, gasping for air and wondering what the hell had just happened.

_You're gonna be quiet as a mouse..._

Jensen's hand went to his mouth.

“Hey...it's okay.” Jared, eyes still dazed and hair sticking up, was looking at him with concern. “Don't be upset. I loved that. You really let me know how you were feeling, how much you enjoyed that. I'm fucking thrilled you loved that so much.” He stroked Jensen's cheek, smoothed his hair. “I'm guessing that you aren't any more used to making some noise than taking your time. But it's all good.” Another one of his unhurried kisses. “Yes? It was good?”

Jensen lay quietly, his body still calming and his mind mulling things over. Of course he'd enjoyed it—his head had just about blown off. But the... _intimacy_ , a concept he'd never really pondered, except abstractly to wonder what people meant by it?

He'd never had sex like this before. It hadn't been a simple hook-up, a mutual getting off of one's rocks. It had been more. He had to conclude that Jared...had had a point.

“Yeah, it was good.” Jensen whispered. He cleared his throat. “It was...amazing.”

“I'm so glad,” whispered Jared back. He cradled Jensen, long arms holding him close but not tight. Kicking a foot, Jared managed to hook an afghan at the bottom of his bed and bring it up, pulling it over them both. “And now we try another new thing, I bet. We cuddle. Maybe nap a little. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Jensen's voice felt muzzy, and every muscle in his body was lax. The warmth of Jared's body added to the sleepy tide that was rising over him. And that little voice inside, the one that hissed into his ear...it wasn't gone, but right now...right now, it was quiet. “Yeah...”

 

* * *

Jared felt relaxed, the aftermath of his orgasm and the sex in general leaving him happy. Jensen had been a rather tough nut, but despite his prickly exterior, he'd been able to open up to Jared after all. Jared had done the pretty-but-empty sex thing, and he had decided that he was worth more than that. And God knows Jensen was too.

He studied the dark lashes that fanned thickly across the freckled cheeks. An aristocratic nose softened by the full, sensual lips. The freckles sprinkled everywhere that lent a boyish cast to the face of a young man.

Jared sighed. The insistence on no foreplay, the haste and directness, yet not making a sound? It seemed conflicting to Jared. Someone so blunt and seemingly without inhibitions wouldn't think making noise was a big deal. And the entire lack of intimacy at first, the stated desire to not have anything emotional happen? Jensen was incredibly attractive, but clearly he was also funny and intelligent and very concerned about his education. It was all very puzzling.

“You're a riddle, Jensen Ackles. I hope you give me the chance to figure you out. Maybe someday you'll be able to tell me all the secrets that you're holding inside and confide in me.”

He brushed his lips over Jensen's forehead and closed his own eyes.


End file.
